


Sound Relief

by Thorn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorn/pseuds/Thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by today's episode (Sakura Spirit Part 5), so watch that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Relief

**Author's Note:**

> The last 30 seconds made my head race in one direction (jerk off contest anyone?) but somehow it changed midway through and became another "Dan takes himself in hand" story. I think i just can't write Dan with any of the guys. I LOVE reading them, but it feels weird to write them. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: if anyone wants to take the first part and have them turn it into a jerk off contest of who comes last i'd love to see it!!

“Well, i’m gonna go jerk off.” Dan said in his driest voice and started pretending to fap.  
“I will join you!” Arin exclaimed, still using his anime voice. The audio display went nuts as they beat off out of sinc. Dan couldn’t help but let out an infectious ‘i can’t believe we’re doing this’ laugh. The Lovlies were going to go nuts over this. Ross suddenly joined in and the whole room sounded like fapping and laughter.  
“wooo!” Ross shouted at the same time Danny made a ‘i’m coming’ noise, both stopping their fake jerking off.  
“You lose!” Arin shouted, still slamming his fist onto his leg before letting out a manly, “auuuughh!”  
More laughter rang out. “You lose?”   
“Yeah, you came first.” Arin’s matter of face voice still had a hint of his put on accent.  
“Oh, that makes sense.” Ross said quietly, pausing the timer.  
Dan just laughed to himself again. “Man, that was funny.” Arin was scribbling some notes to Barry about the episode and marking the end time for editing later on.  
Dan was uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was now sporting a rock hard erection. He coughed and shifted on the sofa, long legs brushing against Arin’s.  
“Is that really the rules then?” Danny let the thought out before he could stop himself.  
“Hm?” Arin glanced up. “oh, yeah i guess.”  
“It’s probably another D club thing.” Ross called out as he got up and stretched. “Anyone want a drink? That voice is killing my throat.”  
“That voice is killing my ears!” Danny retorted. But waved Ross on his way.   
Arin glanced over his notes again. “Well, we’ve done five episodes so we might as well grab a quick break now. Back in five.” He dropped the notepad on the floor and headed out of the Grump room.  
Dan was left on the sofa by himself, uncomfortably aware of his dick pressing against his jeans. The anime girls on the screen seemed to look at him reproachfully. He took a swig of his own drink. And Ross with his “not that great a kisser” line. What a dick. He was a fantastic kisser. Ok, so he hadn’t had anyone to kiss recently but that didn’t mean he wasn’t great at it.  
Intellectually he knew that the sexual jokes were more popular with the fans, but sometimes it kinda grated on his nerves. Ross and Arin were both happily married and he has a whole persona build on being a sex object for his band... and yet they definitely got it on way more than he did.   
He fluffed his hair out of his face and resisted the urge to adjust his dick to a comfier spot in case one of the guys walked back in and used it as a comedy bit for the next episode.   
It was just depressing to realise that he was so desperate he’d get a hard on from faking jerking off. With two of his best friends fake jerking right next to him no less.  
Arin came back in the room and Danny pulled his mind back to the task at hand.

***

Dan slumped down onto his bed with a groan. It has been a long ass day of recording grumps and Ross’s ‘girl’ voice had given him one hell of a headache. Not to mention that the anime girls in the game had been mostly nude and had only gotten worse as the game went on.   
He was amped up with tension and half thoughts. He kept pushing away the loneliness and then sang and joked about dicks for a living. It was hard work that took its toll after a while.   
With a curse he sat up and pulled his laptop off the floor.   
Barry was still at the office so he was alone for a good long while, time to take himself in hand. Literally. Pulling up a new tab he searched for some of his usual porn. Flicking from video to video until he found one that made his dick stand up straight.  
Fumbling with one hand in his bedside table, Dan grabbed his bottle of astroglide. He tossed it carelessly next to him and quickly undid his jeans, taking his cock out as the girl on screen took one deep in her mouth.   
He shifted to a better angle, made sure the laptop wouldn’t fall off mid jerk, and squeezed some lube out and slicked it over his shaft.  
Oh god, even that felt amazing. The girl was moaning louder now as the guy fingered her and it was like sweet music to his ears. They progressed to some actual boning and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.  
The sound was familiar and his mind flicked back to this afternoons recording session and his hand faltered, mid stroke. He paused the video and looked down at his dick. That damn thing had betrayed him earlier. No reason boners were one thing, deciding to sit up for his friends jacking off was completely different.  
The fap off thing hadn’t been a gay thing he decided. He knew he was straight and only seemed to protest too much about the gay stuff with the guys because it was funnier. (though the D club was still weird). He bit his lip in concentration, trying to sort through his feeling and the half thoughts that had been bothering him ever since then.   
His dick started to soften in his hand and he absently grabbed some tissue, wiping the lube off his hand.   
Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and pictured this afternoon again. Arin sat next to him, legs brushing together as they laughed. Ross making the weird wet noises into the mic, pretending he was licking Arin. Then the jerking off. His dick twitched as he pictured himself fapping. He had been doing it over his dick so that made sense. He remembered the laughter, remembered glancing at the guys joining him and.... nothing. It didn’t turn him on to see them doing that. He let out a small sigh of relief. It would have been hella awkward to suddenly want to get in on the D club with his two best friends.   
But he can’t be so lonely that barely brushing his dick while fake jerking off would turn him on... could he?   
He slowly replayed the entire scene again and remembered glancing at the audio display from the mic. His dick practically jumped he twitched so hard.  
Dan’s eyes flew open with a laugh. It had been the noise that had made him horny. He’d always been more of an auditory guy when it came to sex, he liked to hear how much his partner was enjoying it and wasn’t shy about making some pretty loud noises himself. Shaking his head at himself, jew-fro swaying, he hit play on the video again. The sound cut back in. His dick was back to rock hard in seconds. Stroking slowly, he couldn’t help but feel his inner tension leaving him. He settled back into his bed, mind full of relief, and began the task of giving himself another kind of relief.


End file.
